This invention relates to an electrical service simulator well suited for use in training exercises on proper technique for removing electrical power from a structure such as a residence.
In the event of a fire in a residence, there is often a need to remove electrical power from the residence to reduce electrical dangers to fire fighters. When possible, the preferred approach is for the electrical utility to disconnect power to the residence, typically at the electric meter, using trained personnel from the electrical utility.
On occasion, trained personnel from the electrical utility are not available when needed to remove electrical power from a residence. In this case, it is important for fire fighting personnel to be able to accomplish this task safely and reliably. In the past, electrical utilities have taken steps to train fire-fighting personnel in proper technique. However, a need exists for devices to facilitate this training.